An electronic cigarette comprises a battery, and a heat generator for atomizing tobacco tars. Once the battery is out of power, tobacco tars cannot be atomized, thus the electronic cigarette is not available for use. When the battery runs out, it is needed to be charged. In traditional electronic cigarettes, the battery components directly contact a charger or a charging cable to form an electric connection. However, it is not convenient for users to carry the charger or the charging cable along with them when smoking. Furthermore, they cannot really enjoy the interests of smoking when always bothered by pulling off/inserting/fixing/loosing charging devices. At present, no electronic cigarette using a wireless charging device or similar devices has been disclosed.
On the other hand, there are other wireless charging devices nowadays, such as a wireless charging device in an IPHONE. The wireless charging device is large in volume. Further, it contains a receiving coil far away from the transmitting coil and the receiving coil is provided outside the transmitting coil, causing a low transmitting efficiency. What's more, the wireless charging device cannot be used for inserting or holding the electronic cigarette.